Wicked the Witch
Wicked the Witch is the main antagonist of the entire Jared & Friends franchise Personality/Bio Personality Wicked's personality fits her status as a villian: she's conniving, evil, sadistic, greedy, dastardly, smart, a tiny bit ditzy, versatile, tricky, cheeky, bubbly (but not in a good way), irritable, spoiled, vain, bossy, power-hungry, annoyed easily, sassy, manipulative, envious, arrogant, power-hungry, unforgiving, independent, determined, loyal (to her friends and allies and cousin), stubborn. She is also known to have a sense of humor, but still keeping it within her villainous demeanor. Despite her arrogant nature, she still cares for her villainous allies and her crazy cousin and second in command sidekick, Harley Quinn, no matter what the case and a slight romantic interest in boys, as seen when marveling at David Da Silva, and it is hinted that she isn't completely evil, just mad with power. Role on the show Wicked serves as the main central over-arching antagonist of the entire series, having major roles of being the cause of many evil deeds, even before her actual debut in Season 3, be it causing trouble for the Posse in the shadows or out in the open (in disguise if necessary), for example, she was the one who added dark magic into the summer potion Jared and the crew made and created the MCJ ghost to steal the magical Barney bag. She has thrived to take control for years and stops at nothing to reach her goal, by gaining more and more power to boost her magical energy, just like her ancestors. With that being said, hence the witch in her name, she's capable of casting evil spells and potions in her evil castle lair, where she resides and thinks up nasty plans. Despite this, she still acts like a simple teenager, but in the fashion of a mean girl (obviously), going shopping and causing trouble. She often calls Jared and his goody guy pals "losers", "twerps", "geeks", "dorks" and even "teeny-boppers", much like David. While she's quite abrasive and aggressive, she's sometimes mostly more cunning and sneaky, as shown on many occasions in the post-J&F Too! Era. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of and her temper tends to get the better of her when things do not go her way. Love Interests *David Da Silva (possible crush) Best Friends/Allies *Harley Quinn (older cousin/companion/sidekick) *Vernon the Toxin *The Hacker *Buzz *Delete *Cheryl Blosson (formerly) *Chuck Clayton (formerly) *Black Hood *La Sombra *Evil Jared *Blarney the Dinosaur *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime *Uma (formerly) *Harry Hook (Formerly) *Gil (formerly) *David Da Silva (sort of) Enemies *Jared Robinson (arch-nemesis) *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Natalia Emmerson *Daniela Nieves *Jay-Jay *Tracy *Herky *Snuffy *Revvin' Evan *Tuffy *Madeline Macgowan *Ben "Jahil" Coveny *Sydney Gukerwickie *Jack Giannou *Emily Simmons *Libby Jones-Brown *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Professer Tinkerputt *Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson *Annasophia Robb *Crystal Kayla *Jade Pettyjohn *Brianna Romany *Brittany Demeitriou *Dr. Marbles *Arden Heron *Paula Bonilla *Mia T *MCJ *Addison Holley *Jasmine Marinelli *Julia Sullivan *Michalela Quirk *Una Mcnally *Taylor Thorne *Hillary Motz *Jamie Lorentz *Katelyn Mielke *Tyson Compton *Evelyn *Themba *Marcel Tizzard *Jessica Zarnke *Katie-Lynn Branan *Meghan McCracken *Seth *Kiki *Jillian Rouix *Kara Howitt *The Nicktoons *Katelyn Mielke *Tyson Compton *Evelyn *Themba Ngcankani *Marcel Tizzard *Jessica Zarnke *Meghan McCracken *Alicia Baltus *Myisha Baltus *Seth *Kiki *Mal *Evie *Jay *Carlos De Vil *Ben *Jane *Lonnie *Freddie Facilier *Ally *Audrey *Chad Charming *Doug *Belle *Beast *Bob the Tomato/Thing-ama-Bob *Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Professor Valerie Frizzle *Ms. Fiona Frizzle *Liz *Goldie *The Magic School Bus *The Sodor Squad *Archie Andrews *Jughead Jones *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Reggie Mantle *Ethel Muggs *Polly Cooper *Dilton Doiley *Dudley the Dragon *Maddy Belanger *Taylor Moules *Alexandra Girard *Juliana Jimenez *Titi *Victoria Silveira *Chrislyn DeJong *Kyrsten Procyk *Stella the Storyteller *Rickey the Traveller *Wanda the Explorer *Adri Kellerman *Alycia Helliwell *Naomi Millard *Carina Leonov *Emma Kiers *Bianca Allain *Lily Triantafilou *Quinlan Mcelrea *Madison Arvisaisvol *Bianca Allain * Appearance Wicked has long dirty blonde, almost light golden brown hair pulled back into a ponytail with a dark violet tube-like ponytail holder piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulder. She also has bright teal green/blue eyes In her civilian/casual outfit, she has on pale indigo eye shadow and her outfit is a violet/almost indigo midriff/cropped tank top with a shirt-like collar with a matching skirt with a belt studded with gold pearls on it. She also wears matching boots (sometimes matching high-tops). She sometimes wears a scarf halter-like top and a non-studded skirt with matching high top shoes. As a witch ready for action, she dons a violet-indigo one piece and a royal violet cape with a collar similar to that of Dracula, a horned lizard, and Icy's original witch design. She also wears indigo knee-high boots. She also wears dark purple eye shadow and on her outfit, Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "W" over the stomach. For accessories (and extra power boost), she dons all three glowing Trix-style Gloomix emblems on her arms and as a necklace. In her Dimension Twist form, Wicked wears a Disenchantix inspired outfit resembling a dark violet crop top and bikini bottom-like shorts with lavender lining, with lavender shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail. Trivia/Notes *Wicked's designs and personality is inspired by the Trix (mainly Icy) from Winx Club **Her backstory even shares some similarities to Icy's backstory from the eighth season * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Characters Category:Antagonists